Question for Papa
by merinxD
Summary: Sarada asks her papa about kissing on the lips. / Prompt requested at my blog.


Prompt requested over at my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com - I don't post all of my prompts up here, but I thought this idea was weirdly cute.

xxx

Sarada has seen her parent's kiss on the lips, and she has seen other peoples parent's do it as well - But she never considered why they do it, and chalked it down to one of those 'Mama, Papa' things.

She learned today, that parents are not the only ones who kiss on the lips. She saw something on the way home that had her dark eyes widening. Sarada was surprised because there were ninja a meter of so away, and they were about 14 years old. She was still a couple of years younger, but the sight of them kissing was fascinating. It also seemed kind of disgusting; it looked like they were planning on swallowing each other alive.

Sarada definitely hadn't seen her parent's kiss like that. She wasn't even sure if that counted as a kiss.

It was something that she wanted to know, now that she had thought it. It always happened this way. When a question came to her mind, Sarada just had to find the answer. Papa told her once that she was like both her parent's in that respect, and that was why people called her tenacious. Sarada had also been called 'intense', which was an adjective that she was used to by now. Her father was Uchiha Sasuke, after all, and people seemed to expect her to be similar. Sarada wanted to be a great shinobi, and her Papa was one of the best.

Speaking of Papa, he was the first person that Sarada laid eyes on when she arrived home. Mama started working at the hospital more when Sarada entered her last year of the academy, and it was great because Papa was home more.

He was sitting on the edge of the deck, watching the garden. The yard opened up onto the compound and allowed a view of Uchiha lake. She was surprised that Papa wasn't sitting on the end of the dock. Usually, that was where he went when Mama was busy.

"Papa." Sarada announced expectantly, not realising how much her tone resembled his.

"Sarada." Papa replied, smiling as she padded closer. He placed his tea on the other side of him so that she could sit down. He didn't ask her how her day was, like Mama always did. Papa was different, and Papa was safe, and it didn't matter that he wasn't like her friend's dads.

The kunoichi-to-be sat down beside her father, and huffed out a long breath. Her satchel plonked down beside her, and she leaned her head against Papa's arm, sighing again.

"What's up?" Papa asked, and Sarada tilted her head to meet his gaze. Obsidian watched obsidian for a silent moment, and the girl caved in.

"Is Mama at work?" She asked, already knowing full well that her mother was at the hospital.

"Hn." Papa nodded. "But you can tell me." He offered , and Sarada grinned. She knew he would say that.

"On my way home...I saw a boy and a girl kissing." She began, suddenly feeling a little nervous; she wasn't sure why.

Papa gave her a look that said 'go on', and Sarada did just that. She explained that the kids were only a year or two older than her, and there was a lot of tongue! She told him that it looked gross and that she didn't get it.

"Why do people kiss on the lips, Papa?" Sarada asked, as she finally came to the end of her story.

There was a long pause, and Papa, although he seemed initially surprised, had recovered. He shrugged, and said,

"People kiss because they want to - because they feel something-" he patted his chest once "in here." he finished.

Sarada nodded. She supposed that made sense. After all, Okaa-sans and Otou-sans were people before they had babies.

Which got her to thinking,

"Did you kiss Mama like that when you were that age?" She asked curiously, and Papa stiffened. Then, he shook his head.

"I didn't until much later." He replied.

"How much later?" Sarada pushed, and Papa's eyes narrowed. She could tell that he was getting frustrated. It would be okay though, she knew _exactly_ how far she could push it.

"Seventeen." He said, and Sarada took in the information.

"Seventeen." She murmured, locking that number into her head.

They fell into silence again, and Papa began to look more relaxed. Sarada was feeling better as well, but she did have one more question.

"How come I never see you and Mama kiss with tongues? I bet it's gross." She murmured, looking out at the lake.

Papa shook his head, and stood .

"Because it is private." He told her with his 'this is finished' voice, and Sarada got the idea. She would have to wait until Mama got home to learn any more.

"Are you hungry?" Papa asked as he walked into the house.

The image of salted tomatoes and onigiri came to her mind, and Sarada was up in an instant.

Yes. She was hungry.


End file.
